


Abrázame

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Post Anime, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sintió el frío metal rozar su piel, sintió un gran alivio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrázame

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_   
_Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_   
_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

  
Relena estaba sentada en su cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar por el amor que sentía por Heero, ya que se había dado cuenta de que él nunca tendría un espacio en su corazón ni tampoco le correspondería, ya que su corazón lo ocupaba Duo.

  
Siempre tuvo esa pequeña esperanza en su corazón de que Heero le correspondía, pero lamentablemente cometió un grave error la pensar eso, ilusionó a su corazón que fue el más perjudicado.

  
_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino_   
_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_   
_Es junto a ti mi amor_

  
Volvía a recordar el momento en que vio como Duo y Heero se besaban.

  
**Flash Back.**

  
_Relena estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde vivía Heero, debido a que se había decidido que ese día le confesaría todo lo que sentía por él. Cuando llegó se encontró con Heero y Duo conversando._

  
_—Heero tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí. —se escondió para evitar que la vieran, notó que Duo estaba muy extraño._   
_—¿Qué es? Dilo rápido ando con prisa —se rió por lo que dijo Heero, siempre al grano.— Lo que pasa es que... tú siempre me has gustado —dijo Duo para luego darle un beso en la boca a Heero. Relena se cayó al ver el beso, provocando que la pareja se separara y vieran a una destrozada Relena parándose y corriendo lo más rápido que podía._

  
**Fin Flash Back.**

  
_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_   
_Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía_   
_Y abrázame….. Y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…_

  
Relena sin quererlo empezó a recordar todos los momentos vividos con Heero, cada gesto que el tenía hacia ella; desde la promesa de matarla que nunca cumplió hasta cuando le dijo que el quería ver con ella el mundo que Relena siempre quiso lleno de paz.

  
Todo eso se derrumbó hace unas cuantas horas cuando vio el beso que Duo y Heero se habían dado.

  
Aún amaba a Heero, y deseaba verlo con todo su corazón, pero a la vez no, sabía que sufriría al ver el no correspondería sus sentimientos ya que el tenía a Duo.

  
_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido_   
_Tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido_   
_Que Dios lo hace mejor_

  
Cansada de sufrir más tomó una decisión que evitaría que siguiera sufriendo la muerte. Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina para sacar un cuchillo, cuando lo sacó se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos analizando si estaba bien o no lo que iba a hacer, estaba dudando, pero a su mente vino la imagen de ese beso y se decidió.

  
Cerró los ojos provocando que varias lágrimas que tenía se escaparan recorriendo sus mejillas, y lentamente empezó a acercar el cuchillo a su muñeca en el momento en que sintió el frío metal rozar su piel sintió un gran alivio, totalmente relajante, de a poco empezó a desplazar el cuchillo a lo largo de su brazo y un sentimiento de paz la iba albergando todo el dolor psicológico y de su corazón se iba reemplazando por un dolor físico que ni siquiera sentía.

  
_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_   
_Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía_   
_Y abrázame….. Y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…_

  
En el momento en que a parto el cuchillo de su brazo escuchó un fuerte gritó.

  
—¡RELENA!

  
Estaba demasiado aturdida para ver y reconocer algo, no distinguía bien la silueta, sólo veía que se estaba acercando a ella y la tomaba por los hombros.

  
—¿Por qué te hiciste esto? —preguntó Heero observando como la herida no dejaba de sangrar.

  
—¿Por qué estás acá? Y Duo... —se sentía tan débil que a penas podía hablar.

  
—¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada con él, lo que viste no es lo que crees, me besó, y yo lo a parte de mí, no lo quiero —aclaró Heero cada vez más desesperado—. Yo amo a una sola persona y es a ti Relena, no te mueras. Llamaré a un médico y te curará la herida.

  
—Heero no te preocupes —intentó mirarlo a ojos— ya no me queda mucho tiempo... yo también te amo y estoy feliz por saber que me correspondes —dijo Relena formando un pequeña y muy sútil sonrisa en su rostro, que cada vez estaba más pálido.

  
_Dame una razón para quedarme_   
_Yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo_   
_Hasta que me haya ido_   
_Y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame…._   
_Dame una razón para quedarme_

  
Heero tomó suavemente el rostro de Relena y le dio un casto beso, lleno de amor y desesperación, cada minuto que pasaba la vida de Relena se iba acabando.

  
—Heero no me sueltes, abrázame por favor —se aferró a Heero, éste no dijo nada solo la abrazó y pego sus cuerpos lo más que pudo.

  
Cada vez le costaba más respirar, pero seguía haciendo esfuerzo gigantes por vivir, quería alargar un poco más su agonía y así estar con Heer la persona que más amaba. Cuando sintió que su vida se estaba yendo miró a Heero y muy suavemente susurró.

  
 _"Te amo Heero, nunca lo olvides"._ Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

  
_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_   
_Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos_   
_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les guste! No duden en comentar cómo les pareció.


End file.
